1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilation system whereby a toilet bowl, vented to an air space in the upper portion of an associated water tank, may have odorous air pumped therefrom through the air space and discharged into the waste outlet for the toilet bowl downstream from the water seal or check of the toilet bowl, as long as a user of the toilet is seated upon the seat thereof, and in a manner insuring that sewer gases from the toilet bowl outlet will not back up into the air space within the upper portion of the water tank either when the toilet is in use or during periods of non-usage thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of toilet ventilators heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,221,940, 3,335,431, 4,011,608, 4,044,408, 4,222,129, 4,318,192 and 4,365,361. However, these previously known forms of toilet ventilators do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.